pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Felsoul
Bio/Past Thomas hails from the demon clan Felsoul, the third prestigious family out of all the seven demon clans/kingdoms. Being the firstborn child of Sepuzhor and Auvaux Felsoul - automatically making him next in line for the family throne - he was thrown into a world in which his whole family is depending on him to continue to lead them to prosperity. As an infant, the family's well-known intellectual gift was quite noticeable in him. His supposed undeveloped brain enabling him to quickly learn subjects that would take most children his age a couple years to figure out. Since the fall of the once great kingdom, Pandemonium, his parents have been intent on having the throne for themselves. Because of this, he was stripped of having a childhood, forced by his parents to grow up quicker in the belief that it was best for the family. In their minds, it would create a ripple effect where it would make him a successful leader and in turn also make the family succeed along with him. A hatred towards his parents began to manifest itself inside of him as he grew older. Resenting them for the fact that they never actually gave him a chance to live his life the way he wanted to, for always dictating and bending him to their liking. Their peculiar way of raising him caused a strain in their relationship with him, his way of getting back at them would be his slacking. The slacking just topped everything off, it is the one reason to why every night ends up with the three of them bickering. In frustration, his father sent him to 'Pandemonium' hoping that the Academy, and the distance, would somehow mend all the wrong. Personality Right off the bat, Thomas is easily classified as a slacker, hardly ever putting any effort into his work in school and only achieving the bare minimum requirements. He does this despite his parents' constant pleading for him to stop wasting his natural born intelligence in which they are known to have. He knows for a fact that he is wasting a gift and doesn't appear to be fazed by it, he couldn't care less. He's never had many problems socializing, though, he has run into a few instances with being likable as he most likely rubs off as snobbish and self-centered. Adding sarcasm into the mix doesn't work out in his favor also. Thomas is not the kind of person who would automatically spring to the rescue and be the hero, he's more of a bystander than anything. Of course, however, if he feels that whatever is happening is a threat to himself, he would do absolutely anything to get to safety. Appearance Thomas constantly sports an unimpressed and dull expression complemented with equally as dull, steel grey eyes; it's his signature move of sorts. Since he is often lost in thought, you will catch him blankly staring at any object in front of and/or near him. He personally doesn't care much outfit wise, he'd wear the first thing he sets his eyes on, be it a pair of ripped jeans or a regular plain white t-shirt. Usually, though, it ends up with him wearing the standard school uniform, no extra additives. Thomas' hair is partially shaggy, its length barely grazing his neck, the tips wisping out. The color of it appears to look black at first glance, however, once you get closer, you'll notice that it's actually just a very dark brown. Contrary to popular belief, he prefers to keep it well groomed. Skills Strength: For a demon, he may not be the strongest as he cannot easily snap the bones of his opponents like most can. Though, he could leave a bit of a mark if he so chooses to. But, he is not a fighter, believing that it's a barbaric way to settle things. He rarely has any need for his strength since he prefers to fight with his words instead. Speed: Speed was rarely, if ever, focused on during his training. But with the help of the practice he managed to squeeze in during his down time and Pandemonium, he's worked on it just enough to leave him with a shiny new medal from placing first in a marathon. Weapons: For the most part, Thomas has a decent grasp at weaponry. He knows the basics, about as much as any other person with an interest to swords, bows, etc. Spells: Thomas has yet to touch upon spells, if not barely, rendering him useless at it. Which is quite ironic since his style of fighting partly consists of casting spells; he is at a disadvantage without the knowledge of spells. Beast-taming: Animals were never his strongest suit. He's never liked them and the feeling also happened to be mutual on their side. Beasts aren't much of a difference, the trait applying to them as well, hence the Boaralope incident. Intelligence: Since his whole family are known to be smarter than the average bear, it makes sense that intelligence would be the strongest out of all the stats. Though, he does not use it to his advantage when it comes to the academy, only receiving acceptable grades rather than exceptional. Powers: His family specializes with powers as well meaning, along with his intelligence, it was heavily worked on and practiced rigorously but not to perfection. It still has a long way to go before he would be able to completely control his powers. Bodily modifications: Thomas has no bodily modifications of any sort. Stamina: Along with speed, he hasn't focused much on stamina. At the moment, he could only keep up with a regular human. Powers Corpse Reanimation: It does exactly what it says, it reanimates the corpses that are nearby to fight along side you, whether they have died recently or long ago. The corpses would not be restored completely as they will still be in their rotted state, nor would they be around for long since they could only be reanimated for five minutes before abruptly halting their movements and dropping to the floor. Currently, Thomas can resurrect two corpses at a time, though, his resurrecting time is rather slow. Spirit Blade Summoning: This allows Thomas to summon a single sword out of thin air whenever he pleases. The sword itself is a standard sword with a light purple aura surrounding it, a big giveaway that signifies that it's not ordinary. It will last as long as the summoner has the energy to keep it up, in Thomas' case, it will only last about half an hour before he would have no choice but to use other methods of fighting. Spellbook Blind Corruption: It allows the caster to blind foes who are at least 5 feet within the user's boundaries for a temporary amount of time. The spell can dissipate from its weakness, light, and with time and dedication, it could expand its boundaries along with the foes it can extend the effect to. Rat Attack: A spell based on the art of Necromancy, it enables the caster to reanimate any animal, beast or creature no bigger than a turkey to do the caster's bidding; the user gaining complete control over the animal of their choosing depending on their experience between both fields. Experience Tasks Casuals Training Prosthetic Beginnings Through the Fire and Darkness S I Z Z L E An Army of Rats Do You Even Lift? Thomas Fighting the Tin Can The Girl and the 'God' Robot Boot Camp Arc Arc 0 {2.5}